pinky_y_cerebrofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Historia de Intros Pinky y Cerebro
La Historia de los intros de Pinky y Cerebro En Español y Algunas En Inglés. Letra de Pinky y Cerebro (Animaniacs) Son,Pinky y cerebro, pinky y Cerebro,uno es un genio el otro no esta acuerdo del laboratorio son con genes in gertados son pinky son pinky y Cerebro bro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro bro. thumb|right|335 px letra de Mandy y Cerebro Intro Son Mandy y Cerebro Mandy y Cerebro una es una Niña el otro es un Cerebro Hara sus Planes para conquistar al Mundo Pervertida son Mandy y Cerebro,bro,bro,bro. Intro en Video vease en: Mandy y Cerebro (Animaniacs) Pinky y La Gata Letra Son Pinky y La Gata son Pinky y La gata ella se llama Rita este es del laboratorio Pinky: Un Ratón viven en una Jaula sin ganar Mucho dinero Son Pinky son Pinky y la gata,tat,ta,ta Pinky:¿Que haremos esta noche rita? Rita: Nose Comerte en La Cena Rita: no lo se este es mi episodio Favorito pinky: no lose no me gusta estar aqui dentro Rita se comio ala rata por que ella es una Gata,ta,ta,ta. Video del Intro vease en: Mandy y Cerebro (Animaniacs) Pinky y Cerebro (Serie) Intro Son,Pinky y cerebro, pinky y Cerebro,uno es un genio el otro no esta acuerdo del laboratorio son con genes in gertados son pinky son pinky y Cerebro bro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro bro. Antes del amanecer desarollaran su plan y cuando salga el sol el mundo conquistaran son Pinky y cerebro Pinky y cerebro su motivacion es facil de explicar para probar su valor el mundo con quistaran son pinky son pinky y cerebro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro !Narf¡.thumb|right|335 px Mensajes Secretos de Pinky y Cerebro intro (Serie) El Intro Pinky y Cerebro tiene mensajes secrtetos como: jaja No le digan a Cerebro sobre este mensaje secreto jaja !Narf¡ en la parte de Del Laboratorio son O ya se sobre tu tonto mensaje secreto. Pinky en la parte de su motivacion es facil de explicar o tambien poiti o zort por todo el intro estan reparitdos intro de La Navidad de Pinky y Cerebro Son pinky y cerebro Pinky y cerebro uno es un genio el otro no esta acuerdo su plan de navidad es el mundo conquistar son Pinky son Pinky y Cerebro,bro,bro,brobro,bro,bro,bro,bro ,bro Bro Cuando llege navidad su estrategia tomaran y el control tendran y el mundo alegraran Pinky y cerebro pinky y cerebro Cantando villancicos este par es singular Despues de navidad al mundo caonquistar son Pinky son Pinky y Cerebro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro Bro ¡Narf¡ el Video del Intro Vease en La Navidad de Pinky y Cerebro intro Pinky,Cerebro y Larry Son Pinky y cerebro y larry pinky y cerebro uno es un genio el otro no esta a cuerdo y el otro es larry Del laboratorio son junto larry con genes ingertados igual que larry son pinky son pinky y cerebro bro,bro,bro,bro y larry y larry y larry y larry,bro y larry Antes del amanecer larry despierta desarrollaran su plan por los 3 y cuando salga el sol larry y el sol el mudo conquistaran larry ayudara son Pinky y cerebro y larry pinky y cerebro y larry su motivacion es facil de explicar larry lo explicara para probar su valor estara larry el mundo conquistaran tambien larry son Pinky son Pinky y cerebro,bro,bro,bro,bro y larry y larry y larry y larry,bro ¡Narf¡ larry tambien dice Narf.thumb|right|335 px Star Warners Intro Son Pinky y Cerebro Pinky y Cerebro Uno es un genio el otro no esta acuerdo Han entrado en una Carrera para Conquistar la Galaxia son Pinky son Pinky y Cerebro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro. Intro Pinky,Elvira y Cerebro Son Pinky y Cerebro La Situación es Nueva no hay Laboratorio ni si quiera una Cueva algin entra a su vista los Perdió de Vista Pobres de Pinky y Cerebro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro. La Presión Cresia de Noche y de dia tenian que Escapar y luego fin de encontrar. Presos en una tienda a la que se volvía compro una tortuga y Salió Favorecida Elvira:El Dia es mas Bonito con mis ratoncitos los llevo a la escuela los hago comer avena los cubro con losion en mi habitacion. Pobres de Pinky y Cerebro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro. Son Pinky y Cerebro Compaten su Programa los 3 jutos verás de Noche a la manaña el Mundo conquistar siguen siendo el Plan Son Pinky,Elvira y Cerebro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro,bro Cerebro: Esto me Ofende Pinky:Troz jajaja Elvira:Ratoncitos.thumb|right|335 px Intro de Pinky y Cerebro idioma Ingles The pinky and the brain yes Pinky and the brain one is a genius the other insane the laboratory mice the genes are to spliced the pinky the pinky and the brain.brain,brain,brain,brain,brain, Brain before is night gone the plan will be unferld and the off of the sun they take over the world the pinky and the brain yes pinky and the brain the twligth camping is easy to explein to do the mousey word to do around the earth they're dinky the pinky and the brain brain,brain,brain,brain,brain,brain Narf¡ Intro Mandy y Cerebro en Ingles The Mindy and the Brain yes Mindy and the Brain one is a small Child and the other is the Brain do do Snow Gold is to Take the Word is Winsy the Mindy and the Brain,brain,brain,brain. (Inglés). Personajes *Pinky *Cerebro *Larry *Elvira *Los Hermarnos Warner (Serie Pinky y Cerebro) *Bille *Wally Fausto *Mandy *la Gata Ecenas de Episodios *El Gran Triunfo (Animaniacs) *El Cerebro *Un Jockey de posisión (Animaniacs) *Un Dia Con Bille (Animaniacs) *Una Dorada Oportunidad (Animaniacs) *Pinky y la Gata (Animanacs) *Los Ratones de Pavlov (Animaniacs) *Pinky,Cerebro y Larry (Episodio) *El Hombre Ratón *Pinky,Elvira y Cerebro Categoría:Intros Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios 30 minutos Categoría:Episodios de 7 min Categoría:Episodios 1 min Categoría:Episodios de 15 min Categoría:Episodios 15 min Categoría:Créditos Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Temporada 2 Categoría:Temporada 3 Categoría:Temporada 4 Categoría:Temporada 1 Animanacs Categoría:Temporada 1 Anianiacs Categoría:Temporada 2 Con Elvira Categoría:Temporada 1 con Elvira